memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Starfleet uniform (late 2270s-2350s)
.|]]The Starfleet uniform of the late 2270s through the 2350s represented a radical change from older uniform designs. Around this period, Starfleet abandoned the practice of using individual insignia for each mission or starship. From this point on, all Starfleet personnel wore the "arrowhead" insignia previously used by the crew of the . The uniforms of this period bore the new Starfleet insignia on a brass-colored pin worn on the breast; officers wore the insignia with a round-ended rectangular shield backing it. New rank insignia, with individual symbols for each rank, were also introduced, and were worn on the clasp and left wrist of the tunics. The uniform style was phased out in the 2350s. Service jacket Starfleet's new officer uniforms had black trousers and double-breasted red tunics worn over a turtlenecked undershirt; undershirt, pants stripe, shoulder and left sleeve strap had distinctive division colors. Flag officer pants stripe and tunic were trimmed in gold. An optional skirt was available for female officers. The jacket closed by a clasp at the right shoulder and a sealing mechanism that ran along the black stripe. This allowed the wearer to have a more relaxed appearance and likely allowed more circulation of air. Enlisted crew wore crimson and tan jumpsuits with black undershirts (red for trainees), with division color appearing on shoulder tabs and strap on the left sleeve. File:James T Kirk, 2293.jpg|Captain James T. Kirk wearing command white File:Uhura open jacket.jpg|Commander Uhura with an open jacket File:Yeomanwithenlisted.jpg|A yeoman, wearing the optional skirt, and an enlisted crewman File:Enlisted crew closeup.jpg|Closeup of Enlisted Crew member Design variations In the 2290s, flag officers ranking from Commodore and above wore service ribbons on the left breast of the jacket, below the Starfleet insignia. These ribbons varied in color and position, and likely indicated different commendations and awards received by the officers for their service in Starfleet. Additionally, crewmen serving as a Captain's yeoman could wear an honor "cord" on the left shoulder. ( ) By the first half of the 24th century, the division color undershirts no longer had turtleneck collars, but crewneck collars. In the 2320s the ribbed collars of the division color undershirts were replaced by shorter "crewneck"-style collars. ( ) By 2344, the belts were no longer in use, and the uniform insignia doubled as a combadge. The combage was redesigned by 2348. ( ) File:Melanie Shatner.jpg|Yeoman's honor cord File:Flag officers with service ribbons.jpg|Admirals wearing service ribbons File:Ian Andrew Troi.jpg|24th century crewneck collars File:Castillo.jpg|Belt removed by 2344 File:Jack Crusher hologram.jpg|Redesigned combadge by 2348 Department colors File:James Kirk, 2371.jpg|White – command division File:Lojur.jpg|Gold – operations division, helm and engineering branches File:Leonard McCoy, 2293.jpg|Light Green – sciences division, medical branch File:Pavel Chekov, 2293.jpg|Gray – operations division, communications and navigation branches; also sciences division, scientific research and technical branches File:Gary Faga, prison guard.jpg|Dark Green – operations division, security branch File:Saavik TWoK.jpg|Red – cadets, trainees and junior officers File:Unnamed Enterprise crewmen, 2293.jpg|Light Blue – special services File:Grissom navigator.jpg|Black - enlisted & noncommissioned officers Rank insignia Sleeve stripe insignia Like the navies of Earth during the 20th Century, uniforms of this era used insignia to denote time served in the fleet. This area was also used to display commendations and awards. This was done using a series of circular (pips) and oblong devices (squeaks) located on the left sleeve stripe of the wearer. The circular pips denoted 1 year of service, while the oblong squeaks denoted 5 years of service. }} Other uniform and accessories Security armor Security officers continued to wear special body armor, complete with helmet into the mid-2280s.( ) Excursion jacket Kirk wearing 'excursion jacket']] Like the excursion jackets of 2151 and 2254, Starfleet issued a version in the 2270s that sported a large ribbed collar and several external pockets. The rank insignia was worn above the left cuff, and a patch of Earth's solar system and departmental color stripe was attached to the left shoulder. This jacket was worn over the turtleneck undershirt during away team missions, and was issued by Starfleet for a only a brief period as away team missions in the late 2280s and onward did not utilize them. ( ; ) ;Away-mission jackets * Worn in 2285, during mission to Research station Regula I * Worn in 2285, during mission to Genesis Planet Bomber jacket Scott wearing a bomber jacket and engineer's vest]] In keeping with the Starfleet practice of allowing officers of command rank to wear a less formal variant of the uniform, starting in the late 2270s command officers were given the option of wearing a suede leather bomber jacket version of the uniform. This was worn over the department color turtle neck. Engineer's vest Starfleet also allowed its engineers to wear a vest with pockets to hold various engineering instruments. It was worn over the standard undershirt. Field uniform strike team in combat uniform.]] For field operations on a planetary surface, officers donned a special field uniform. ( ) Background Robert Fletcher designed the uniforms seen throughout the movies, with later new designs provided by Nilo Rodis (which were further adapted into future versions on TNG by Robert Blackman). In addition to lacking belts, had crew neck undershirts (instead of the turtleneck-style) that were sometimes not visible over the collar of the uniform jacket. The shoulder strap and wristband still displayed the division color, however.'' This uniform style was first seen in . Its earliest chronological appearance is on the crew of the in (2278). Its latest chronological appearance is in the holographic message Jack Crusher recorded for his son Wesley in 2349 in "Family", where a TNG-style communication badge was used because the art department had no contemporary available. The previous uniform insignia was in fact used as a communications badge, however, as evidenced by Richard Castillo of the , although since the "flip" communicators were still in use as of , it's likely that that insignia was later modified to be used as a communicator, and that it didn't always have that capability.'' The shirts worn by the members of the Angosian senate were the turtlenecked men's shirts from this era Starfleet officers' uniform. (Star Trek Encyclopedia) For more information on how the uniforms were created, see Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. Several costume elements, including belts, undershirts, and division strips were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. Several parts and complete versions of the engineer's radiological suit were also sold off as well as a completely blank crewman jumpsuit , a petty officer 1st class uniform including black Puma athletic shoes , and a flag admiral skirt. External link * de:Sternenflottenuniform (Späte 2270er-2350er) Starfleet uniform (2279)